


Michelangelo's heart

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Brotherly love tent 2018 [1]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: BAMF Michelangelo (TMNT), Brotherly Love, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Michelangelo (TMNT), Hurt/Comfort, Michelangelo (TMNT)-centric, Protective Michelangelo (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Mikey may be the youngest, he may goof off and make mistakes, but he loves his family. And would do anything for them.These are oneshots of cute family moments based off episodes, whether it be as an group or one on one with each brother.
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Donatello & Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo & Michelangelo (TMNT), Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo (TMNT) & Everyone
Series: Brotherly love tent 2018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895038
Kudos: 47





	Michelangelo's heart

**Author's Note:**

> The mutant menace
> 
> Mikeys quick thinking saved them, and his older brothers weren't about to let it go without letting him know.

The tank was silent all but the soft noise coming from outside.

Mikey stared outside his gaze watching the sky and water seeing fish swimming around in awe,to indulged into what he was doing he failed to notice his 3 brothers watching him.

"You know". Surprisingly it was Leo who spoke up. "Mikey really saved our shells, who knows what would've happened to us if Baxter stockboy had exposed us".

"I was thinking the same thing". Raphs tone far off. "You know guys, we really don't give Mikey enough credit. That was smart thinking. He stayed calm when we didn't. We owe him big time".

Donnie lips twitched as he went to sir next to his baby brother, his gaze landing outside just like Mikey.

"Pretty neat huh?".

"Yewh it really is". Mikey grinned gaze going back outside.

"You know". Donnies tone soft. "That was pretty quick thinking back there, you really saved our shell. Who knows what would've happened if you hadent stepped in".

"It was nothing". Mikey shrugged grinning. Jerking his head 

"No Mikey it was not nothing". Raphs large hand touched Mikeys shoulder. "Who knows what would've happened to us. Your our hero Mikey".

Tears came to the orange turtles eyes, he reached out taking his brothers hands into his own.

"You know". Mikey started softly. "All I could think about is what if they captured us, would we be separated? Would they do experiments on us? I..". Mikey felt tears coming to his eyes. "I would never let anything happen to you".

"Oh Mikey". Raphs breath hitched tears in his own, he tugged Mikey close his other two brothers wrapping an arm around Mikey. 

Sniffling Mikey snuggled against his brothers.

"I love you guys".

"We love you to Mikey". Came the soft voices of his brothers.

"Humans or not, as long as I have you guys I am perfect. I don't think their ready for us anyway".

The group chuckled pulling back from the hug, Raphs hands on either side of mikeys shoulders, along with Donnie and Leo who each touched an shoulder. Love radiating in the older brothers eyes.

Raph wrapped an hand around Mikeys skull tugging him against his larger frame, tucking Mikeys head under his chin.

"Get some rest Mike". Raph's tone soft. "You deserve it".

Body melting against his brother he was snoring within seconds, the 3 exchanged looks warmth in their eyes. Before Donnie went to direct the tank towards home.

Leo settled next to Raph rubbing Mikeys head gently,his normal cockiness absent pride shining in his eyes.

With his other hand Raph tugged Leo close who rested his head on Mikeys not before kissing his brother on his forehead. Taking Mikeys hand into his own Leo gave Mikey one last loving look before drifting off to sleep.

Exchanging grins Donnie turned back to his driving, warmth in his eyes, and determination in his heart.


End file.
